1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic film plating apparatus and method, and more particularly to a magnetic film plating apparatus and method which is useful for forming a magnetic film on an exposed surface of a metal layer formed on a surface of a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for forming a magnetic film on a device, such as an MRAM or a magnetic head, by electroplating, a method is known, for example, which comprises immersing a substrate, which is held in a horizontal position with a surface to be plated (front surface) of the substrate facing downwardly, in a plating solution in a plating tank, and passing a plating current between the substrate and an anode disposed parallel to the substrate while forming a horizontal magnetic field around the substrate by means of electromagnets (or permanent magnets) disposed on opposite sides of the plating tank (see Japanese Patent laid-Open Publication No. H5-17898). Further, it has been proposed to use, besides a main magnet, an auxiliary magnet for correcting a main magnetic field formed by the main magnet so as to provide a magnetic field parallel to a substrate (see Japanese Patent laid-Open Publication No. S61-190091).
The applicant has proposed a plating apparatus for carrying out a sequence of process steps for plating, such as copper plating, on a surface of a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer, comprising a substrate holder for holding a substrate; a substrate attachment/detachment section for attaching and detaching the substrate to and from the substrate holder; a plating tank for carrying out plating; and a substrate holder transport apparatus for transporting the substrate holder (see Japanese Patent No. 3979847). In this plating apparatus, a substrate in a vertical position is immersed in a plating solution in the plating tank. Therefore, this plating apparatus has the advantages of relatively good escape of bubbles during plating, narrow footprint of the apparatus and good suitability for automation of the apparatus.